


Ya Estamos Listos Para Otro Trago

by DibellaSong



Series: Random Encounters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mcsombra, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Overwatch - Freeform, WIP, cowboy fetish mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibellaSong/pseuds/DibellaSong
Summary: “Sombra-”“Sh!” She tapped her finger against his lips before booping his nose. “It’s Daniela, I’m undercover.” Sombra wiggled her brows at him. “Fancy place this time. And it's not even a holiday!” She looked around at the lavish party she was apparently crashing. “Can’t say I’ve been to many cocktail parties lately.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Why don't we have a healer?" She said  
> And no one replied, so she became a healer.  
> "Where are all the McSombra fics?" She said, again at a loss  
> No where. There were few and again she had to step in.  
> (aka I'm McSombra trash and I have no supplier so I had to do the thing)

It had been quite sometime since McCree had been in London. Even longer since he'd donned any fancy clothes, the suit he'd chosen fitting a bit more snugly than he was used to. He shifted uncomfortably, staring down at his drink as bodies moved around the hotel ballroom. He had been prepared to feel out of place like he did, not for the chance to see familiar faces.

“You clean up nicely, Vaquero.” 

McCree sighed, setting down his scotch on the bar table. He was prepared to turn around and quip back at Sombra, only to spin on his heel and freeze, mouth slightly agape. 

The hacker stood before him, but rather than the regular heavy coat that he was used to seeing her in, she was in a black, figure hugging cocktail dress, smirking up at him, hand on her cocked hip. 

She tapped him under his chin lightly. “Careful, querido, you’ll catch flies.” 

McCree shut his mouth and cleared his throat slightly. “Sombra-”

“Sh!” She tapped her finger against his lips before booping his nose. “It’s Daniela, I’m undercover.” Sombra wiggled her brows at him. “Fancy place this time. And it's not even a holiday!” She looked around at the lavish party she was apparently crashing. “Can’t say I’ve been to many cocktail parties lately.“

“What’re ya doin’ here?” He regained composure, mentally chastising himself for letting a  _ dress _ throw him off. 

Sombra shrugged, moving to the table to steal his scotch and take a sip. “I need intel.”

“Really?” McCree leaned forward beside her, taking his scotch back from her hands, finishing it. “So badly that you came out from behind your screen and put that on?”

Sombra chuckled softly. “You like the dress, no?” She sighed, leaning her elbow on the table. “The information I need can’t be hacked.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I thought everything could be hacked.” He raised a brow. “And everyone.”

She rolled her eyes and jabbed at his ribs with her elbow. “Ay, callate, I can’t hack brains...yet.”

McCree shook his head with a chuckle. “Woman, you are a menace to the world.” 

“All of the important people are.” Sombra gave him a one shouldered shrug. “So. Why are  _ you _ here?”

The gunslinger cleared his throat, stopping a waiter carrying a champagne tray. He took two flutes, handing one to Sombra before answering. “‘S my business.”

Sombra scoffed, again rolling her eyes, as she tilted the glass to her lips. 

“Aw, c’mon darlin’” He leaned down a little to bump his shoulder against hers. “Y’know how it goes.”

“I do, I do.” She smirked. “I guess I just wanted to know what motivated you enough to ditch the cape for a proper suit.”

“It’s a serape.” McCree corrected her.

Sombra laughed, giving him a little wink as she went to keep sipping her drink. “I mean, I just was curious to see if we had the same mark is all...”

McCree shut his eyes and sighed. “Sombra, I swear-”

“Daniela.” She corrected. 

He gave her a pointed look.  “ _ Daniela _ , if you get in the way of me doin’ my job...”

“Querido, you might be in the way of me doing  _ mine _ .” She set her drink down, the air to her less playful in the drop of a hat. 

So that's how this was going to be. He watched her for a moment, both of them watching to see who would make the next move. After a moment he decided it would be him. 

He took his own glass, nodding toward her, turning to leave . “Pleasure speaking to you, Daniela.”

Her hand reached out to his arm, stopping him. “Vaquero...” Sombra’s eyes softened a fraction. “I was hoping we might...cooperate...”

McCree scoffed. “When have our interests ever been aligned?”

She shrugged, smirking up at him, “They felt very aligned in San Diego...”

He couldn’t help but smirk back in return for a moment. “Mhmm. Okay. I don’t s’pose that’s your plan of action right now, hm?”

“Well...” Sombra winked, “Depends on how my night turns out.”

McCree sighed. “Darlin’ I can’t really tell if you’re serious or not and I ain’t sure what I’d rather.” He chuckled a little, “But seriously, ya wanna work _ together _ ?”

She tipped her head to the side a little, as if she were thinking it over. “I don’t see why not? You’re not here for Overwatch and I’m not here for Talon.”

“So ya do know why I’m here.” He accused. 

Sombra raised a brow, shaking her head. “I know  _ how _ you’re here. I know you did  _ not  _ use Overwatch contacts to swing yourself an invitation to this.”

It was true. This wonderful little shindig was put together by some of the most notorious criminals in London. The Free twins ran an underground empire of sorts. It had started out as a radical pro-omnic group but quickly escalated to more. They were notorious for mercilessly taking out anyone who continued to wage against the already suffering Underworld of Kings Row. 

McCree had used some older, less than upstanding contacts to make his way into this party. Someone had put a hit on one of the party goers and McCree had figured some extra income wasn't gonna hurt. 

Sombra’s nails tapped against her champagne glass. “So? What do you say, querido? Work with me?”

McCree sighed. He was gonna regret this wasn't he? “Alright then,  _ Daniela _ .”

Sombra smiled up at him finishing her drink. 

“Tell ya what, if you don't double cross me, maybe you can wear the hat next time.”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Next time?”

“Next time. No double cross.” He wagged a finger at her. “I have conditions beyond your cowboy fetish.” 

She held her hands up defensively. “Bueno, I'll be good.” 

“Good..” McCree nodded. “Now. About this intel you're after...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief references to my previous work in this series but I don't think you need to read it to enjoy this  
> Querido is Spanish for beloved but its used (or well in my personal experience) like darling or honey is.  
> Bueno is "good" but its used like "okay." in the form I used it.  
> The title (which means "We're ready for another drink now") is a reference to one of Sombra's voicelines when she respawn. "Ya estoy lista para ese trago" which is "I'm ready for that drink now.  
> I am Texan and hispanic by the by so its really fun to write these babs.  
> This iiiis a work in progress and I'm not 100% on how often updates will be.  
> Tumblr is Dibellanyx, come say hi, tell me your main and we can talk mcsombra (pls)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Sundays are gonna be thing, buuuut so far yeah...

Sombra made a habit to have something over everyone she had contact with. It was insurance. A way to insure her safety and the success of her goals.  The man at the door who took her coat had a nasty coke problem. The waiter carrying the champagne was having an affair with his wife's best friend. Oh and most people at the party were part of the gang of radicals running rampant through London.

Which was lucky for her she supposed, considering who she was after. Even luckier for her that her favorite cowboy happened to be in the area. Well...sort of luck. A better term might be...happy coincidence.

“And...why can’tcha just...” McCree wiggled his mechanical fingers in front of her, as if to type on the keyboards she liked to pull up.

She sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly with the action. “Okay, so, that’s where it gets tricky...”

“Ah.” McCree bobbed his head in a slight nod.  “The fun bit.”

“Hmm, you like tricky, no?” Sombra smirked a little before continuing. “The person I need information on... knows...of me.” The words alone irked her incredibly. “So...any information about their dealings, their location, blah blah blah, it’s not even a paper trail, unfortunately.”

“They know about you?” McCree’s eyes narrowed, watching her carefully as he singled out the one thing she’d have been fine with him skipping over.

She frowned. “It's an old...friend.”

His brows shot up. “You have friends?”

She rolled her eyes. “Ha-ha, you’re hilarious, Mr. Bad At Making Friends.”

McCree frowned. “That’s not what the buckle stands for, whose messages did you go through for that one?”

“The girl in mech, fine piece of machinery that...” She hummed and then waved her hand dismissively. “Not the point, my point is...actually...” Sombra’s eyes swept around the room. “...Not for discussion at the moment, I’ve already said too much.”

The cowboy rolled his eyes. “How convenient.”

“Inconvenient.” She corrected with a shrug. “I told you. I’d like to cooperate, I’d like to not get in your way and most importantly,” Sombra gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. “I’d like to keep you out of mine.”

“By talkin’ to me?” He raised a brow.

“By being civil, I like being civil.” She booped his nose. 

He sighed. “I’ll find us a quieter place to talk then.”

“Oh, querido, how kind of you to offer, but there’s a hallway closet to our right that is in a camera blind spot.” She huffed. “Honestly, I don’t know who designed their security system, they should get fired.” Sombra tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. “How close are you to the Free twins?”

“...Not very...” McCree’s face shifted in confusion. “Why?”

“Because Evaline is walking over looking very interested in _you_.”

Sure enough the woman was making her way over to their area of the ballroom. She hadn’t seen Sombra yet so she made the decision to very kindly ditch McCree in her presence. She slipped away when he turned to see the female half of the Free twins walking up to their table, figuring they'd find each other again in a while.

Sombra moved toward the bar in the back, ordering herself another drink. She kept to herself, watching Evaline and McCree from the corner of her eye.

The woman was smiling softly, face warm buy her eyes were fierce and calculating as she leaned on the table beside the cowboy. McCree had turned up the charm and was all smiles, glancing around, probably looking for her. Sombra smirked to herself before slipping away.

Once she was out of sight she pulled up the security feeds she'd gotten into earlier.

“Donde estas...” Her eyes scanned the party, looking for her target.

She shouldn't have been too hard to find, and sure enough she was in the VIP section, lounging next to Jackson Free. And a whole host of security guards.

“Wonderful.” Sombra frowned.

The woman was in a deep blue dress, her stark white hair falling around her shoulders in waves. She didn't know Sombra, not personally at least, but she would have been warned by Mateo.

Now, Mateo, he would be dealt with. Sombra just needed to know where he was. Nadia knew where that was if Sombra’s hunch was correct. She just needed to get her alone...

She shut off her screens, rejoining the party. There was some strange techno-jazz band playing, people swaying long to the music. Sombra moved along with the crowd, blending in as she tried to pick up information.

She'd spent trying to get into the VIP section in conspicuously when Evaline strolled by, McCree on her arm. The cowboy caught her eye, brows raising, eyes flicking over in the direction of the hallway she'd mentioned.

Sombra smiled softly, turning away from him to make her way to their makeshift rendezvous point.

She had no trouble slipping away from the crowd unnoticed and making it to the coat closet. It was a small space, she tucked herself between two jackets, pulling up the security feeds to watch as she waited.

McCree sat with the Free twins, and Sombra could see his face shift slightly when he spotted Nadia. Damn. She was hoping to get to her first. She watched the silent feed for a few minutes before McCree got up, probably excusing himself to use the restroom.

It wasn't long before she heard his heavy footsteps in the hall and the door creaked open, revealing McCree’s frowning face as he stepped inside.

He shut the door and they stood chest to chest in the small room. “I can't believe ya.”

Sombra raised a brow. “What did I do?”

“It's her isn't it?” He crossed his arms, awkwardly so not as to hit her in the tight space. “You knew what I was doing here _that's_ why you wanted to work together. To stall me”

Sombra sighed, “Look, I...had a feeling that your head hunting would get in the way of my gather information...”

“So you had to make sure I didn't kill a friend of yours?” He huffed.

“She is _not_ my friend. You can do whatever you like with her once I have what I need.” Sombra frowned.

“Which is what?” McCree shook his head. “All I know is that that woman is _bad_ news, I'm making sure to end that. How am I supposed to know you won't just pick up where I stopped her?”

“It's nothing like that.” She sighed. “Okay, look, she's hiding someone from me and _need_ to know where he is. That's all.”

“Why?” McCree insisted.

Sombra groaned. “Mira, it's complicated, let's just say it's a threat to my general safety.”

His features shifted in the dim lighting, less accusatory. “Well then. That's all you had to say.”

“So...you'll wait before offing her?” She asked.

McCree shrugged. “So long as the job gets done.”

A voice at the door caused them both to jump.

“It's fine really, Jacks, I just need to check on a friend.”

McCree lifted a finger to his lips. Sombra nodded and mouthed ‘Nadia.’

Another voice answered in the hall. “Let me grab your coat at least.”

McCree silently mouthed ‘Jackson’ back. His eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. He pointed at her and waved his hand in front of his face.

She got what he was trying to tell her to do, not that she wasn't tempted to just disappear but he needed a way out and she had an idea.

“I'll hurry back.” Nadia chuckled, just outside the door now.

Sombra reached up and ruffled McCree’s hair, earning her a very confused glare. She rolled her eyes and shifted one of the straps of her dress so it slipped off her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He got in close, barely whispering.

“Trust me.” Sombra hushed back shoving him against the wall, messing with the collar on his shirt.

His face turned more confused and Sombra smirked, leaning in to kiss him deeply just as the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come saaay hiiiii  
> Dibellanyx.tumblr.com


End file.
